


Kings Don't Hug

by matters17793



Series: Pedmund [1]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Possibly Pre-Slash, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25357489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matters17793/pseuds/matters17793
Summary: Peter absolutely adores hugging his brother, but Edmund is adamant that it is not the right thing to do.
Relationships: Edmund Pevensie & Peter Pevensie, Edmund Pevensie/Peter Pevensie
Series: Pedmund [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860208
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	Kings Don't Hug

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written about this fandom before, but have always wanted to.
> 
> Here is my first attempt.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own The Chronicles of Narnia or it's Characters, C. S. Lewis does.

It would be fair to say that ever since they were small children, Peter and Edmund had shared a very difficult relationship. Peter was a protective big brother, trying to ensure that his three younger siblings were always safe and stayed out of trouble. He believed it to be his brotherly duty to keep his siblings in line, scolding them when they did anything wrong, but offering high praise whenever they would behave and achieve great things.

This frustrated Edmund, as he always felt like Peter would go out of his way to be firm with him, whilst being softer on their sisters. He found his to be deeply unfair, as he wanted to be able to do certain things, and be able to be his own person. Back in England, there was absolutely no chance of that happening, as he knew Peter was going to be just as controlling and overbearing as before, but there was no way Edmund was going to allow it to happen in Narnia.

There had been a really big change in their relationship happened after the Battle of Beruna. Peter was so grateful that little brother was alive, and the hug they shared reminded Peter of how important and special Edmund was. He felt deepest pit of regret for the way he had treated Edmund, and wanted to make sure that their relationship together was going to be more positive. As Kings, they stood happily side by side, and Edmund felt liberated.

Despite the fact that they were definitely much closer than before, Edmund was getting rather tired of Peter's affection. When they stood up in front of their subjects, Peter would always have an arm around Edmund, which was quickly pushed off by his embarrassed younger brother. Susan and Lucy would giggle at how silly and ridiculous the situation was, but Edmund didn't find it funny at all. He wanted to be taken seriously as a king, and as a mature young man.

One evening after a particularly long and difficult day, the Kings and Queens of Narnia were sat down together, having instructed their servants to give them some peace and allow them to have some time to relax quietly.

"This is nice" Susan opened.

"I needed a break" Lucy sighed.

As the girls took some time to put their feet up and enjoy the serenity of the experience, Edmund tried closing his eyes, lying back in his seat slightly. He could feel the tension in his body fading, the stress being removed completely, until he felt an arm pull him close to someone's frame. Looking up annoyed, he saw Peter looking down at him with an affectionate smile. As expected, Edmund wasn't going to allow it, and pushed his brother away as he usually would.

"Why can't you leave me be?" Edmund posed.

"I'm just giving you a hug" Peter insisted.

"Peter, Kings don't hug, do they?" Edmund argued "It's a sign of weakness"

"In case you had forgotten, we are brothers" Peter reacted "And brothers hug all of the time"

"Girls, back me up here" Edmund pleaded.

Turning to Susan and Lucy, Edmund was begging his sisters to be on his side. They were too tired to get involved, seeing that the argument their brothers were having was lacking interest for them. However, knowing that Edmund wouldn't stop until he got an answer, Susan turned her head to look at her brothers.

"What is the problem?" Susan questioned "People hug, it's normal to do so"

"But we are Kings" Edmund persisted "I want to be my own person"

"Lucy and I hug each other all the time" Susan countered "Is that a problem?"

Deep down, Peter was so happy Susan had asked that question, as it would mean that Edmund would have to come up with an excuse. He wanted to see how his brother reacted, knowing that he wasn't the best at putting together a convincing argument.

"No, it's not a problem, but---" Edmund rejoined.

"But what?" Peter interjected "Why is it so wrong for me to hug my own brother?"

"W-well, I" Edmund stuttered.

"Now let me hug you, and stop being silly" Peter chuckled.

Pulling Edmund back into the embrace, Peter felt slight resistance from his brother. It was slightly hurtful, but then Edmund stopped arguing and allowed Peter to snuggle close. Lucy looked over and watched as Edmund gave up, smiling as her brothers hugged.

"Kings do hug" Peter whispered.

They chuckled, except for Edmund who simply sighed before closing his eyes. He felt comfortable, as Peter had a soft frame and pleasant warmth, but Edmund was waiting for the day when he could be his own person and hug only who he truly wanted to.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think?
> 
> Any comments and constructive feedback appreciated.
> 
> Depending on how this goes, I may write more stories in this fandom.


End file.
